


Маленький грязный секрет Барри Аллена

by Kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 season, AU, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, handjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: Когда Циско показал Барри голограмму Снарта, Аллен совершенно потерял голову, покой и всяческий стыд.





	

**Author's Note:**

> handjob!kink, немного вуайеризма (почти), just for fun!  
> Посластить пилюлю после четвертого эпизода;)

Барри крепко зажмурился и какое-то время стоял неподвижно, что для самого быстрого человека на земле было почти что нонсенсом. Он так привык нестись вперед на крышесносных скоростях, что сейчас, замерев рядом с неприлично восторженным Циско, чувствовал себя так, будто его ноги засунули в быстро застывающий бетон. Тело почти не поддавалось, руки не слушались, а по спине градом тек холодный пот — какое там бежать, тут бы вспомнить, как правильно дышать. Он даже сквозь мутную пелену полузакрытых глаз все еще видел перед собой подрагивающую голограмму, над которой Циско трудился несколько часов. Теперь Рамон едва ли не визжал от восторга, разглядывая получившуюся до безобразия реалистичной фигуру в синей парке.  
Казалось, что только руку протяни, и коснешься чужого тела, но доподлино было известно, что пальцы предательски проскользнут сквозь плечо. Барри уже попробовал это сделать, и получившийся результат ему не очень понравился, если не сказать больше.  
Он был почти взбешен. Неожиданно зол, хотя еще несколько часов назад тихонько радовался своей «гениальной» (забыл приставку «псевдо», как выяснилось позднее) идее, которую Циско тут же кинулся воплощать в жизнь. Теперь Барри смотрел на смоделированное на компьютере ухмыляющееся лицо Капитана Холода и пытался понять, что и когда пошло не так.  
Точнее ранее смотрел, потому что после попытки убедиться в нереальности происходящего, он позорно быстро капитулировал и закрыл глаза, а открыть их снова было равносильно самоубийству. Поднимешь голову — окажешься насмерть замороженным.  
— Я пойду к Кейтлин, — улыбаясь своим мыслям, сказал Циско, а Барри лишь кивнул, осторожно приоткрывая глаза. Взгляд сразу наткнулся на крио-пушку, и он спешно отвернулся — на пол под ногами смотреть легче. В сотни раз. В тысячи.  
Шаги Франциско будто отсчитывали удары сердца — раз, два, три, четыре… четыре, четыре, оно сейчас остановится к чертовой матери. Или вовсе разорвется.  
Барри повернулся спиной к «Снарту» и проводил глазами Циско, который скрылся в дверном проеме, но из коридора еще какое-то время доносился пересчет его шагов и дурацкая песенка, что-то про «холодный, как лед». Слова в размаху воткнулись в мозг, Барри потряс головой, будто хотел заставить их вывалиться через уши, но эта херня не сработала. Ни разу.

От искусственного взгляда Снарта ему было точно также холодно, как и от настоящего, теперь Барри на своей шкуре это испытал. Не понравилось, спасибо. Достаточно.  
Он устало потер лицо и выпрямился — до этого Барри стоял, сгорбившись как столетний старик, будто хотел сам в себя залезть или в узел завязаться, вот только Лен за спиной не давал этого сделать. Так что лучшим выходом было стоять как можно ровнее. Не показывать свой страх. Скрыть панику. Задавить желание в зародыше.  
Но воспоминания душили так сильно, что Барри с присвистом выдохнул и вцепился рукой в ворот рубашки, оттягивая его от горящей шеи, ловя сухими губами глоток свежего воздуха. Он не успел заметить, когда это в лаборатории сломался кондиционер. Должно быть, Циско случайно что-то нахимичил.  
Или у Барри начались прогрессирующие… физически ощутимые галлюцинации. Интересно, что о таких вывертах разума сказала бы Кейтлин?

Барри постарался вдохнуть побольше воздуха, от которого кололо в легких, и медленно обернулся, в любую секунду готовый сорваться на спидфорс и исчезнуть из крошечной лаборатории, где Циско проводил свой эксперимент. Снарт все еще стоял на пересечении нескольких лучей, идущих от аппаратов, продолжая саркастически ухмыляться. Именно это выражение Барри помнил лучше всего. Оно преследовало его ночами, вызывая разом и возбуждение и ярость. Несмотря на то, то Снарт предупредил их о готовящемся плане Трюкача и Мардона, Барри все еще не мог переступить через его предательство. Пусть он и умел прощать и сочувствовать, но эта чертова наглая ухмылка все уродовала и заставляла ненависть, дремлющую внутри, просыпаться и высовывать свою страшную голову наружу.  
Но это было до Флэшпоинта, теперь же все встало с ног на голову.

Барри сглотнул и сделал шаг — один, но настолько маленький, что расстояние между ним и голограммой почти не сократилось. Возбуждение начало причинять неудобство еще с той минуты, как Циско затащил сопротивляющегося Барри в лабораторию, показать свои наработки, и за последний час дошло почти до критической отметки «вашу мать, что делать». Барри должен был проверить, чтобы внешность Снарта совпадала с «оригиналом» до мельчайших деталей, но сейчас он едва мог вспомнить, собственное имя. Все отошло на второй план, даже Скаддер растворился где-то там, в тумане похоти. Барри во все глаза смотрел на Снарта и презирал сам себя, но его стоящий колом член был совершенно с ним не согласен.

Он всполохом молнии вынесся из лаборатории и влетел в кортекс. Циско и Кейтлин по своему обыкновению сидели за компьютерами, а Уэллс чертил что-то на доске. Джесси слонялась рядом и при виде Барри заулыбалась — видимо, ей знатно наскучило сидеть без дела, а спидфорс брал свое. Аллен прекрасно ее понимал, постоянно борясь с желанием бежать и делать все на скорости.

— Хэй, как там наша голограмма? — веселым голосом спросил Циско, оторвавшись от монитора, на котором был открыт подробный план С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. — Все так же похожа на Капитана Холода?  
— А она могла измениться? — немного нервно улыбнулся Барри. — Все нормально, разве что Снарт слегка… пугающий.  
— Не дрейфь, Барри! Я вшил туда голос, хочешь послушать? — рука Рамона потянулась к мышке, но Барри, у которого и так сводило живот только лишь от внешнего вида Снарта, поспешил отказаться.  
— Не надо, поверю на слово, — быстро сказал он, ловя подозрительный взгляд Уэллса, который отвлекся от доски. — Я пока побуду в лаборатории, подумаю… Нужно понять, как лучше вести себя, чтобы снова не попасться на провокацию Скаддера. С меня хватит зеркал, серьезно.  
— Мы не будем тебя беспокоить, Барри, — предупредила Кейтлин. — Так что можешь побыть один.

Аллен благодарно посмотрел на друзей и собрался уйти, для вида прихватив с собой пару толстых книжек, которые стащил со стола Сноу, но тут его взгляд случайно упал на монитор Циско, на котором в районе лаборатории блеснула красная точка. После появления Харрисона Циско усовершенствовал систему охраны С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, так что мимо его точных наблюдательных приборов может проскользнуть разве что муха или крошечная мышка, да и то вряд ли.  
— Циско… — медленно начал Барри, тыча пальцем в экран, — там что-то…  
Но не успел Рамон обернуться, как точка пропала.  
— Все, ничего. Ладно…  
Взгляд Харрисона стал еще более подозрительным, и Барри поспешил убраться, на спидфорсе испаряясь из кортекса, взметнув со стола ворох бумаг.

Снарт все еще стоял на пересечении бледно-синих лучей, с той же ухмылкой, вызывающей шевеление в штанах. Барри нерешительно замер в дверях, поглядывая на преступника, и поежился от неприятного сковывающего чувства страха и нарастающей паники. Хоть Капитан Холод и смотрел только вперед, Барри нутром чувствовал его забирающийся под кожу взгляд, буквально вспарывающий тело по швам. Внутри вдруг стало горячо-горячо, словно кто-то разбудил давно дремлющий вулкан имени Леонарда Снарта. Низ живота резко свело болезненной, но невыносимо приятной истомой, Барри вздрогнул и, наконец, вошел в лабораторию, прикрывая за собой дверь. Присутствие Снарта, пусть даже и голограммы, вызывало мурашки по всему телу. Барри снова закрыл глаза, отдаваясь захлестнувшей его волне воспоминаний. Хитрый взгляд Снарта, его постоянные игривые подколки, больше похожие на флирт, их стычки, попытки увернуться от выстрелов, которые — Барри был уверен — никогда не были смертельно опасными… От всего этого либидо Барри взбунтовалось. Его всегда привлекал адреналин, а Снарт был ходячим воплощением этого гормона. В его смертельной концентрации.

Знакомая пульсация заставила член Барри напрячься, в ожидании прикосновений хотя бы собственной руки.

— Блять…. — пробормотал он, сдавливая ширинку и пытаясь расположить ноющий от возбуждения член так, чтобы он причинял как можно меньше дискомфорта. Наверное, если в ближайшее время он не кончит, то просто-напросто застрелится, или добровольно сдастся Мастеру Зеркал — обострившееся желание спустить никак не могло помочь сконцентрироваться на работе, это Барри знал не понаслышке. Мозг судорожно начал искать возможные варианты, и единственным, самым адекватным — относительно — оказалась идея закрыть дверь и подрочить здесь же, в крошечной лаборатории. Он молнией мелькнул к двери и повернул защелку, а затем огляделся, выискивая камеры. Пусто, ни одной.  
Только он и… Снарт. Никто не узнает. У Барри Аллена, приличного мальчика, должны быть маленькие секреты, пусть и такие… не в меру грязные. Ладно, одно дело дрочить на образ, засевший в голове, грызя подушку, пытаясь задавить рвущиеся из груди стоны удовольствия от быстрого движения ладони, сжимающей истекающий смазкой член. Но совсем другое — видеть перед собой лицо Леонарда, его губы, растянутые в издевательской ухмылке, представлять почти наяву, как Снарт бросает на пол пушку и опускается перед Барри на колени, зубами расстегивает ширинку на джинсах и берет в рот, сразу до самого горла.  
Наверняка этот бандит гениален даже в области орального секса.

Барри рухнул на стул и с облегчением дернул ширинку, неотрывно глядя на Снарта. Стыд удушливой волной подкатил к горлу, но тут же отступил, стоило руке сжать изнывающий член — потом, все это потом, сейчас в приоритете была исключительно мастурбация, пусть призванная не доставить удовольствие, а всего лишь вернуть мозги на прежнее место.

Взгляд Барри скользнул от мехового капюшона распахнутой парки Снарта до его брюк, заправленных в высокие ботинки, очертил темные очки, скрывающие наверняка прищуренные глаза, прошелся по каждой круглой блестящей пуговице на карманах, а потом будто споткнулся о длинные пальцы, затянутые в тонкие кожаные перчатки. Барри откинул голову назад и протяжно застонал, поглаживая себя через ткань белья и представляя, что его ласкают руки Снарта в этих блядских перчатках. Да, вот так… даже можно сильнее…

Он сжал основание члена, давая себе короткую передышку, открыл мутные слезящиеся глаза. Барри будто видел себя со стороны — влажная челка прилипла ко лбу, пальцы ритмично скользили по тонкой коже члена, то поднимая, то опуская крайнюю плоть, бедра конвульсивно вздрагивали, язык беспрестанно облизывал быстро пересыхающие губы. Снарт неотрывно следил за его движениями, при этом продолжая сжимать крио-пушку, дуло которой было покрыто узором инея.  
— Боже! — простонал Барри, выгибаясь и толкаясь в собственную руку. Капитан Холод, сам того не зная, уже давно разбудил в нем животные инстинкты и какое-то тягучее возбуждение, не похожее на то, что он обычно испытывал, глядя на сексуальных девушек. Похоть, замешанная на адреналине, на игре в преступника и хорошего копа.  
Мощная волна спидфорса прошла сквозь тело, взрываясь внизу живота судорогой наслаждения, и заставила руки неконтролируемо часто задрожать. Бедра снова дернулись, отрываясь от стула, рука еще сильнее сжала ствол, пуская вдоль члена волны вибрации, от которой Барри чуть бы не рванул к самому краю, и чуть не кончил.

Чуть замедлившись, Барри снова продолжил скользить рукой по члену, чувствуя, как он знакомо пульсирует в ладони, как появившаяся естественная смазка облегчает трение и весь ствол начинает блестеть. Он запрокинул голову назад, врезаясь затылком в жесткую спинку стула.  
— Ле-ен, — хрипло выдохнул Барри, выгибаясь на стуле. Он был словно одержим дьяволом, позвоночник трещал, а пальцы на ногах болезненно свело. — Ле-ен, блять, еще… — сквозь застилающий глаза туман Барри смотрел на Снарта, до мельчайших деталей впитывая каждую его черту. Его сиплое рваное дыхание драло насыщенный мускусом воздух, влажные звуки плоти, скользящей в крепко сжатом кулаке, сносили последние хлипкие стены самообладания.  
— Ненавижу тебя… — проскулил Барри, оттягивая поджавшуюся мошонку другой рукой, чтобы отсрочить приближающийся оргазм. — Блять, как же я тебя ненавижу, Снарт… — лицо горело, а тело стало совершенно неуправляемым, вибрации почти не прекращались, изредка затихая, чтобы потом новым всплеском подбросить тело Барри. Стул от мелкой дрожи скользил по полу, будто Аллена примагничивало к Снарту. Он дернул член несколько раз, практически причиняя себе боль, но успел остановить почти смывший сознание оргазм и коротко сжал основание члена. Чуть отросшие паховые волоски отрезвляюще укололи ребро ладони, Барри вскинулся, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая всем телом. Вспышки вибрации не позволяли сосредоточиться на лице Леонарда, но блять, Барри просто не мог молчать:  
— Снарт, — выдохнул он, фамилия приятно соскользнула с языка с пошлым придыханием. — Ты бы хотел трахнуть меня? Сейчас… Лен… — его мозги закоротило. — Хочу твой член в себе, хочу чувствовать, а не… — пальцы осторожно гладят уздечку, спускаются по стволу чуть ниже, обводя головку. — Где ты, черт тебя раздери, Лен… Холод… Блять…

Барри захлебнулся словами и закашлялся, мерно толкаясь в свой кулак. От возбуждения и перенапряжения кружилась голова, показалось, что губы Снарта еще больше искривились, а сквозь темные очки сверкнули ледяные синие искры. Барри прочертил чувствительным кончиком пальца выпуклую набухшую вену. Перед глазами возник Лен — такой, каким Барри всегда представлял его во время секса: мокрый лоб, шальные ярко-синие глаза, четкие движения, раскаленная кожа, ледяные ладони…  
— Лен, ты знаешь, я обожаю твой язык… Откуда ты понабрался всех этих…а-а-ах, блять! — оргазм подступил снова, но теперь Барри больше не мог отодвигать кульминацию, вбиваясь в свой кулак резче и сильнее. — Представляю, как он растягивает меня… хочу кончить прямо на твоем языке, Холод…  
Барри почти видел, как блестят глаза Снарта, и это запустило внутри его головы обратный десятисекундный отсчет до взрыва.  
— У тебя охуительные пальцы, я не могу смотреть на них, когда ты целишься в меня из своей крио-пушки… Смотри на меня, Снарт, смотри… Черт! Хочу, чтобы ты растягивал меня, а потом…  
Все смешалось, голову затопило жгучее вожделение. Барри до хруста позвонков выгнул спину, с громким облегченным стоном последний раз втрахиваясь в собственный кулак, и почувствовал, как теплая сперма потекла по сведенным от экстаза пальцам.

— Твою мать… пробормотал совершенно обессиленный Барри, растекаясь по неудобному стулу. Сидение неприятно впилось в обнаженные бедра, но принять нормальное положение Аллен не мог от слова совсем, расфокусированным взглядом глядя на голограмму. Наверное, если бы он не знал, что это компьютерная поделка Циско, то точно поверил бы в реальность стоящего перед ним Снарта.  
— Никому ни слова, — произнес Барри с непривычной для своего голоса твердостью. — Обещаешь, Снарт? Никому.  
Леонард молча согласился с предложением. Барри аккуратно застегнул джинсы, стараясь не испачкать их спермой. Ладонь почему-то горела, а белесые следы, словно издеваясь, рисовали на коже букву «Л». Как метку.  
— Твою мать, — повторил Барри, поднимаясь со стула и медленно приближаясь с голограмме, собираясь отключить лучи, чтобы проверить скорость включения аппаратуры — никаких сбоев не должно было случиться. Он протянул руку и щелкнул тумблером — приверженность Циско к старым фантастическим фильмам иногда давала о себе знать использованием вместо сенсорных кнопок всяких рычагов.  
Тихое, почти неслышимое гудение оборвалось, и Барри только тогда почувствовал, что его собственное дыхание все еще тяжелое — воздух в маленьком помещении срочно требовал проветривания, потому что невероятно сильно пропах мускусом и сексом. Барри потер глаза чистой рукой и обернулся.

Встречаясь с насмешливым взглядом Леонарда Снарта.

«Наверное, я что-то забыл отключить…», — пронеслось в голове в миг покрасневшего Барри. Он пораженно отступил назад, спиной врезаясь в металлический столик, заставленный какими-то приборами из арсенала Циско.  
Снарт продолжал смотреть, чуть склонив голову к левому плечу. Крио-пушка в его руке опасно накренилась, и Барри дернулся в сторону, но все-таки не успел затормозить и едва не снес столик. Металлическая конструкция загрохотала, но Снарт даже бровью не повел.  
— Ты только посмотри, — ехидно протянул он, без всякого стыда разглядывая руку Барри, которую тот спешно спрятал за спину, краснея еще сильнее, — какое чудное устройство изобрел Циско. Голограмма превратилась в человека!  
— Снарт, — выплюнул Барри, отчаянно цепляясь за ускользающее ощущение нереальности происходящего. Это напоминало плохой сон о том, как Барри Аллена застукали за дрочкой на Капитана Холода, причем свидетелем его позора оказался Снарт собственной персоной.  
— Ты хочешь спросить, как я здесь оказался? — крио-пушка с резким стуком легла на ближайший стул, а Лен демонстративно сунул руки в карманы парки. — О, Флэш, это безумно интересная и захватывающая история. Но об этом мы поговорим в другой раз, потому что мне…  
— … нужна твоя помощь, — выдохнули они одновременно, напряженно вглядываясь в лица друг друга. Барри, что было ожидаемо, отступил первым.  
— Скаддер? — осторожно спросил он, стараясь делать как можно более невозмутимый вид.  
— Он самый, — кивнул Снарт. — Кажется, у нас есть весомый повод посотрудничать… Несмотря на то, что эта перспектива меня не особо радует. Но я чту наш договор, Скарлетт…  
Почему-то сейчас невинное прозвище резануло почти по живому.  
— И что? — слишком торопливо переспросил Барри, будто хотел как можно быстрее перевести тему на Мастера Зеркал, чтобы забыть свой позор.  
— … И буду рад убрать Скаддера чужими руками, — ядовито ухмыльнулся Снарт. Барри передернуло — эту ухмылку он еще никогда не видел на лице Снарта. В ней было что-то зловещее.  
— Никаких убийств, — решительно отрезал Барри, а у него самого затряслись колени. — Мы разберемся с ним, я гарантирую тебе… вендетту. Но без смертей.  
— По рукам, Скарлетт. — Лен протянул правую руку, перехватывая крио-пушку левой. Барри посмотрел на протянутую ладонь в черной перчатке точно на змею.  
— Но сначала мы обсудим твой маленький грязный секрет, — Лен сделал один шаг, сокращая расстояние между ним и Барри. В нос Аллена ударил чужой незнакомый запах, голова закружилась, глаза закрылись, а тело предало его, поддаваясь на провокацию Снарта — он шагнул навстречу и сразу оказался буквально впечатанным в тяжелое тело Лена.  
— Обсудим… — непослушным языком проговорил Барри, краем уха слыша, как парка Снарта с шелестящим звуком сползла с его плеч на пол.


End file.
